valynduurfandomcom-20200213-history
Trotuia Bay
Overview Trotuia Bay contains the only city in Black Sea Isle. Most buildings consist of whorehouses, taverns, breweries, wharehouses, wharfs, markets, shipyards, and the occasional cemetery. A curious feature of Black Sea Isle is their architecture. Due to the scarcity of trees, almost every building is constructed from scavenged shipwrecks. In fact, many structures are entire ships dragged from the shore and flipped upside down. Surrounding the outside of the city are many farms that supply the citizens of Trotuia Bay with a sustenance to compliment the fishing industry. Government The only form of government that exists is the kleptocracy known as the Fleet of the Black Hearts. This tribunal of pirate captains rarely dabbles in local matters and instead focuses on large scale issues such as territorial disputes throughout the seas of Valynduur. There are no city prisons, town guard, or other forms of defensive infrastructure for Trotuia Bay. Instead, they rely upon their location in the feared and deadly Black Sea as their only major defense against invasion or retaliation from naval fleets. Population The majority of the 2,000 or so residents that live on Trotuia Bay to perform one service or another. These include the Trotuia Shipbuilder's Guild, the Trotuia Smithing Guild, the Trotuia Thieves Guild, and those that work in brothels, taverns, warehouses, smiths, at the docks, surrounding farms, and on fishing boats. The pirates themselves may take leave of their docked ship to spend furlough in a tavern, but are not considered permanent residents of Trotuia. Rather, they call the bay their home port. The few pirates that survive until a ripe old age tend to retire on other continents, far away from their sordid history. The Docks The western side of the city is covered with an intricate web of docks and piers stretching out into the bay. It is the point of most activity in Trotuia Bay. Swarms of deckhands can be found carting cargo on and off ships throughout daylight. Early in the morning, dozen of fishing boats depart and return at noon to unload their catch of the day. Massive coils of rope, piles of cargo, and fishing traps fight for space along the docks. Like many port cities, there is a myriad of different races and even species walking around in the area. The Trotuia Shipbuilder's Guild is located to the north of the docks and is identifiable as the largest building in the area, an overturned Man 'o War. The Market of Thieves Within the center of Trotuia Bay, at the intersection of both main roads in the city, lies the Market of Thieves. It is filled with a multitude of vendors hawking exotic wares from the far reaches of Valynduur, farm stands, drug and weapons dealers, and prostitutes. Loud hammering can be heard from the blacksmiths built along the perimeter of the market. Obtainment, Inc. main corporate building can be found here. 'Ol Malley's Alley When pirates return from a long voyage at sea, 'Ol Malley's Alley is the first place they visit. They don't have far to travel as 'Ol Malley's Alley is located on the northern main street. Tavern up tavern, brothel upon brothel flock along each side of the street. Scored of drunks stumble aimlessly between businesses, senses annihilated by the combination of ale and exotic drugs. Whores catcall from doorways and pickpockets from the Trotuia Thieves Guild lurk, scanning the street for victims. Downtown The southern region of Tortuia Bay contains warehouses and many residential areas, such as a shantytown, and the few houses built of stone. Agriculture Acres of farmland line the eastern side of the city. Some farmers use the over-lumbered land to graze small groups of cows and sheep, while most choose to grow crops. Farmhouses can be seen every few miles.